


The Worst Kind of Surprise

by Koujakuba



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, sort of? Pffft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujakuba/pseuds/Koujakuba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koujaku and Aoba realize they should only have sex at Koujaku’s place…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Kind of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mofspades who said: "Headcanon that Tae found out about Koujaku and Aoba's relationship after walking in on them during sex."
> 
> ...I am actually crying right now, ok.

Tickling is probably Aoba’s least favorite way Koujaku wakes him up. He was just taking a quick nap too, but, apparently, Koujaku decided he wasn’t going to allow that.  
  
Bastard.  
  
He fights through the laughing fits and eventually manages to push the other off of him, crawling on top of him and pressing his hands to Koujaku’s shoulders to pin him down in a moment of feeling triumphant.  
  
He gets a faint feeling that that was somehow a bad idea.  
  
Koujaku’s hands have a tendency to wander when the two of them are close like this, Aoba’s learned this by now, and that’s just what they do. They move to rest on Aoba’s hips first, slowly sliding up his back, making him feel a little ticklish, before long fingers tangle themselves into messy blue hair, gently combing through it and straightening it up a little. Before he can even think about resisting, Koujaku pulls him down to press their lips together. It’s more of a tender and sweet “good morning” kiss, but Aoba, either because he’s still sleepy or this asshole just has that effect on him, absentmindedly deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue out to lick across Koujaku’s bottom lip. He parts his lips without an ounce of hesitation, allowing Aoba inside – Koujaku’s not one to put up any sort of fight when it comes to something like this anyway, Aoba’s learned that by now too.  
  
Maybe it’s because he’s still sort of groggy from his nap, but once Koujaku’s tongue starts moving against his own, pushing further to trace over his teeth and explore his mouth, he finds himself feeling dizzy and wanting more.  
  
That‘s… really embarrassing.  
  
His face is rapidly heating up but he can do nothing to stop himself, hands moving from Koujaku’s shoulders to slip inside his kimono, running across hot skin and toned muscles, wanting to touch, wanting to feel. Koujaku’s hands eventually leave Aoba’s hair, sliding up and down his back, eventually slipping into his shirt, like he wants the same thing Aoba does – to touch and feel his skin.  
  
He’s not sure how he even got this way – he expects this sort of thing from Koujaku, but not from himself. It’s kind of strange for him to think about, so he doesn’t much, deciding to blame it all on Koujaku rubbing off on him. Or something like that.  
  
Finally, Aoba breaks away for air and there’s an absurdly loud and wet “smack” when he does, but he feels like he doesn’t have time to give in to embarrassment for now, clawing at his own pants, fumbling to undo them and wiggle out of them the best he can. With a little help from Koujaku, he succeeds. Well, sort of. He only gets one leg out, and his pants and underwear wind up messily gathered around his ankle. As Koujaku’s hand moves to stroke and caress his now exposed and eager length, Aoba’s fingers immediately move to Koujaku’s pants, and, for a moment, he thinks Koujaku is going to stop him, tell him to slow down or something like that. But he doesn’t. Instead, he actually helps out, even letting Aoba pull him out and stroke him too. It’s kind of surprising, actually.  
  
“This isn’t what I had in mind when I came to see you today…” Koujaku pants, a soft laugh tumbling out alongside his words. Aoba wants to answer, to respond in any way, but the realization of what he’s doing _finally_ hits him, and he winds up just stammering and stuttering and failing completely to even make his mouth form an actual word, so, instead, he just presses his heated face into Koujaku’s shoulder. “It’s fine though…” Koujaku finishes.  
  
Koujaku shifts slightly, and it seems like he’s rummaging around for something with the hand he’s not using to stroke Aoba with – Aoba doesn’t have a clue what he’s doing, so he’s sort of curious. As soon as Aoba forces his face away from Koujaku’s shoulder to try to see what he’s doing, that hand is back, a slick finger beginning to stroke and probe at his tight entrance, pulling out a light groan of surprise and a shiver.  
  
Wait, that’s—  
  
Oh.  
  
“Y-you… just carry that sort of thing around with you…?!”  
  
“Ah, I didn’t before, but, now that we’re like this, I thought it would be a good thing to have.” The way he says that so casually, so straightforwardly, like every normal person just carries _lube_ around with them sort of pisses Aoba off, makes him want to give that asshole a good kick, or at least tell him off. But just as Aoba opens his mouth to spit out a retort, a finger slips inside, causing him to gasp, momentarily disabling his speech, keeping him from putting his thoughts into words.  
  
“Mm, Aoba…” Koujaku breathes, carefully slipping in another finger, moving them around in all the right ways (Koujaku’s fingers always feel pretty good, and somehow, that always make Aoba want to punch him) “you’re always so warm…”  
  
“Sh-shut up—”  
  
A strange feeling bubbles up within, building in his gut and growing stronger, he’s not sure what it means or what it’s trying to tell him, but it makes him feel like they should hurry up. He’d voice that, but he’s not sure how Koujaku would react – would he listen and actually hurry up, or would telling him to hurry make him want to tease and go slower? It’s probably better if Aoba just keeps his mouth shut and lets things happen how they’re going to happen. Being as stubborn as he is though, that’s not going to be easy…  
  
But what _is_ that weird feeling?  
  
Once Koujaku’s fingers slide out, Aoba immediately reaches back to angle Koujaku’s cock toward his entrance, mentally cursing himself for being so willing to do this all the while. He notices the corner of Koujaku’s mouth begin twitching up into a smile, and bites out a quick “shut up” before he can even say anything about it. It actually works for once – for now, anyway.  
  
As he lowers himself, gradually taking the entirety of Koujaku’s length within him, panting as that familiar feeling of slight discomfort and fullness washes over him, that strange feeling returns, like it’s trying to tell him they _really_ shouldn’t be doing this right now, but he can’t quite figure out _why_ he feels that way. They aren’t at Koujaku’s place right now, of course, but that should be fine – Granny’s not home and she won’t be back until late at night. So everything will be fine, right? He decides to dismiss the feeling for now and pushes it to the back of his mind before leaning in to seal his mouth to Koujaku’s again.  
  
He starts to raise and lower himself, experimentally at first, whimpering softly but trying to hold it in, while slowly building up a pace. Koujaku lets out a hot and rough breath into his mouth and moves his hands to grip Aoba’s hips, fingers digging into the skin there, and starts thrusting up into him.  
  
It doesn’t take long for him to feel like he’s going to unravel; for some reason, the slide of Koujaku’s cock just feels really good today, like it’s hitting all the right places at all the right times, pressure pooling quickly into his abdomen, making him feel like it’ll be over at any given moment. The worst part is that it seems like Koujaku has picked up on that, separating their mouths to give Aoba a playful smile.  
  
That’s probably even more embarrassing than how eager he was to do this…  
  
Shit.  
  
He expects Koujaku to make a comment about how “cute” he is, tease him for being so needy, but, again, he surprises him by saying nothing, pulling Aoba’s hips down roughly instead. A very loud and very sexual moan forces itself out of Aoba’s mouth, and he can’t believe he let _that_ slip out, holy shit. He’ll have to be more careful…  
  
Briefly, he thinks he hears some sort of sound – Koujaku’s eyebrows furrow together and he shoots a glance toward the bedroom door. Wait, did he hear it too? Maybe it was just a random creak – houses tend to do that sometimes, right? Right. There’s no reason to panic or worry.  
  
His attention turns back to Koujaku, nipping at his bottom lip with both his lips and teeth to bring Koujaku’s attention back to him, and it works. Mostly… He’s still kind of stiff and keeps throwing the occasional glance toward the bedroom door.  
  
He’s really close now, softly panting Koujaku’s name over and over, curling into him, burying his face into Koujaku’s neck, as he grinds down on him rougher than before. A harsh breath tears from Koujaku’s throat and Aoba can feel his hand searching around for his own. He reaches for it and grasps it tightly, panting a few more times before pulling away to look at Koujaku’s face.  
  
Wait, what was _that_ noise? It sounded like someone’s on the stairs— No, it’s probably just his imagination this time. He can’t tell if Koujaku noticed it too this time or not. Whatever, it’s fine. He’s so close right now…  
  
Just a little more…  
  
 _Just a little m—_  
  
The door slides open violently, so much so that it’s amazing it’s still intact, followed by a very loud and very angry booming voice.  
  
 _“How many times do I have to remind you to lock the door when you leave in the morni—”_  
  
His body freezes, like it’s stopped functioning completely, and he jerks his head to look at the door (he sees Koujaku’s do the same in his peripheral vision). And his heart feels like it stopped and fell out of his chest.  
  
That is Granny.  
  
Granny’s standing in the doorway.  
  
She’s home early.  
  
He can’t move, can’t even breathe, can’t think, can’t speak, can’t do anything but feel lightheaded and dizzy, like his head is about to fall off. And then he realizes something.  
  
 _Granny_ is standing in the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes and a slightly dropped jaw, and he and Koujaku were just _having sex_ (though, technically, they still are…). Also, there’s another very important little detail.  
  
They haven’t actually told her about their relationship yet.  
  
 _This_ is how she’s finding out about it.  
  
It all rushes into Aoba’s skull, pounding into his brain, making a little voice in his head scream at him to do _something_ – cover up, try to explain, blame everything on Koujaku like he would sometimes when they were kids (even when it wasn’t his fault at all), actually get off of Koujaku, anything. But he can’t bring himself to do anything. He can only stare, unblinking and forgetting to breathe, wanting to look away in shame but not being able to, feeling all the blood rush from his head as his face pales, feeling like he’d rather be dead right now than staring at his grandmother with his pants and underwear around his ankle and his childhood friend’s dick in his ass.  
  
But he can’t do anything. And it seems like Koujaku is having the same problem, so he’s not helping the situation at all.  
  
He feels like he’s going to throw up…  
  
Finally, after what seems like hours of just staring at Granny staring at him in this unfortunate position, he hears Granny mutter something as she shakes her head and calmly leaves the room, sliding the door closed.  
  
Oh shit.  
  
 _Ohhh shit…_  
  
In a rush, his motor skills return and he scrambles (more like _falls_ ) off Koujaku, immediately curling up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible, and burying his face into whatever is nearest to him at the time – thankfully, it wound up being something soft, a pillow.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, shitshitshitshitsh— What is this? What… _is_ this? What is he supposed to do about this? Granny just saw something really embarrassing, something he never wanted her to see, something she probably never wanted to see. If he hadn’t been so stupid earlier, so needy, this wouldn’t have happened! If Koujaku hadn’t shown up out of the blue— No. That’s not fair, he didn’t even do anything, he didn’t start this, Aoba did.  
  
He made this happen himself.  
  
A warm but trembling hand rests on his back, trying its best to soothe him somehow, but it won’t work, he can’t be soothed, not after _that_ happened. He’d rather just melt away into this pillow right now, never to be seen by anyone ever again.  
  
“H-hey, Aoba?” Koujaku’s voice is shaky, even though its tone is concerned. He tries to bury himself further into the pillow, only letting out a low groan. “Aoba—”  
  
“This is—” he tries to speak, but he doesn’t actually have anything to say. What is there to say?  
  
“Aoba… listen to me…” Koujaku tries again, “it… it already happened, there’s no way to ignore it, we just have to face it head on…” Aoba shifts slightly, letting out another groan. He knows Koujaku’s right, but he doesn’t want him to be right – why can’t Koujaku, Granny, and him just pretend nothing ever happened? “We’ve been meaning to tell her anyway, right—”  
  
“Yeah, but… I wanted to _tell_ her not… not… _show_ her…” his voice cracks, and he feels like he’s on the verge of crying, but how would crying help the situation?  
  
“I know, but, like I said before, it already happened so…” he pauses for a while, and it doesn’t seem like he’s ever going to continue, but, after clearing his throat he finally does, “Aoba, there’s no avoiding it. We have to talk to Tae-san. Right now.”  
  
He’s right. He’s always right. Why is he always right? But how is he supposed to face Granny – how is he supposed to face her ever again?  
  
“It’s my fault this happened too, so I’ll be right there with you,” his voice isn’t shaking anymore, it’s firm, steady, strong, the tone that always makes Aoba feel like everything will be ok. And then, almost out of nowhere, he laughs. What— How can he laugh at a time like this? “Don’t worry, she’s probably just going to yell at us for a while – it’ll be like when we were kids.”  
  
Is that all that will happen? If so, he’ll accept that. As long as she isn’t… disappointed in them or something like that, it’ll be ok.  
  
He hopes that will be the case.  
  
Finally, he pushes away from the pillow, and slowly pulls up his underwear and pants, adjusting his clothes, and it seems like Koujaku has already done that with his own clothes.  
  
“W-well… let’s just… get it over with…” he grumbles, voice shaking, heart thundering in his chest, still feeling like he’s going to pass out or throw up – he’s not ready to do this at all. Koujaku nods and gives him a soft smile and a pat on his shoulder to try to encourage him, despite looking just as horrified by the situation.  
  
It takes a while, but they eventually manage to force themselves to stand up, dragging themselves (and each other) down the stairs to face whatever lies ahead. Koujaku was right though – he feels like a kid about to get yelled at for being too noisy or something, and, if he wasn’t so tense and scared, he would laugh.  
  
Granny’s in the kitchen, sitting at the table while calmly sipping what he assumes to be tea. He swallows hard and both of them step inside.  
  
“Sit down,” she says, almost eerily calm. They both obey immediately. Aoba hangs his head, anticipating whatever is going to come next, preemptively wincing. He had planned on telling Granny about his and Koujaku’s relationship, not wanting to hide it from her forever, but he never knew how to bring it up, and he always worried how she would react. Would she approve? He knows she likes Koujaku, but does she like him _that_ much?  
  
And would she accept him for falling for a guy?  
  
It’s unavoidable now though, he’ll just have to say it directly and hope for the best.  
  
Granny is silent after that, so he decides to glance toward Koujaku – his entire body is stiff and it’s so obvious that he’s nervous too. He looks down again, staring at his shaky hands resting in his lap, opening his mouth to start to explain. But Granny speaks up again before he gets a chance to say anything, her voice still as calm as before.  
  
“So…” she pauses, even without looking directly at her, Aoba knows she’s attentively eyeing him and Koujaku, “apparently, you both have something important to tell me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having some trouble writing lately so I asked for some KouAo headcanons on tumblr to write fics about. It... helped quite a bit, to be honest.
> 
> Anyway, like always, thank you very much for reading! c:


End file.
